Chaos Power High
by Frost the Hedgehog
Summary: In this school, fights can be common. However, these fights aren't something to be stopped or looked down on. These fights aren't to come out on top. These fights... help you find your true character. What will you end up discovering? OCs needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people! I can update faster so I'm redoing Chaos Power High! This'll introduce two of my characters. Just follow the format below of this. Okay, here goes!**

It was a rather hot day at the very end of July. Shadow, who had just walked out of his house, cursed the sun under his breath.

"It's freaking hot today…" Shadow grumbled, opening his mailbox. Suddenly becoming curious, he noticed a single, small envelope. Pulling it out and carefully pulling the flaps off the flat parcel, a small letter fell into his hand. He began to read.

_Shadow the Hedgehog,_

_You, along with a medley of many others such as yourself, have been invited to attend Chaos Power High. Classes start on Sept. 1 and end on June 1. If you attend, you must sleep in a dormitory room with other students. Please send in a reply ASAP. If you say yes, please arrive on Aug. 31 to settle into your room._

'Hmm… seems interesting, I guess…' Shadow thought. He then signed the paper, saying that he accepted the offer.

-One Month Later-

Shadow was currently dragging his luggage behind him to the bus stop, only to notice Sonic and Tails with their own suitcases.

"Hey, Faker," Sonic greeted, smirking. Ignoring the comment, Shadow decided to make some minor small talk.

"What are you doing here?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

"We were accepted at Chaos Power High," Tails answered. "What about you, Shadow?"

"Same thing." Then, an incredibly long bus pulled over and opened the doors to let Shadow, Sonic, and Tails on. When they got on, they saw Amy sitting in one of the seats in the front half and Knuckles in a seat near the back.

"We're going to Chaos Power High!" Amy cheered.

"So are we," Sonic said. He and Tails sat in the front seats, while Shadow had taken a liking to one in the back, away from everyone. The bus driver then closed the door and went to the next stop, where Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Vector got on.

Blaze sat down behind Sonic, Cream was behind Tails, Silver was in the very last seat, and Vector was behind Shadow. Then the driver went to the next stop. Once there, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, and Big got on.

Big sat in front of Shadow, Rouge sat beside Shadow, Espio sat across from the two, and Charmy sat next to Cream. The Ultimate Life Form felt himself getting claustrophobic, so he used Chaos Control to move to a seat in the middle.

At the next stop, two unfamiliar people got on. One was a blue and white hedgehog. She had green eyes, a white streak on her forehead, long quills that curled at the end, and a build like Amy's and Rouge's put together. She wore a gray blouse, black skirt, and black high-heels.

The other one was a lavender, white, and pink hedgehog with light blue eyes, a pink streak on her forehead, long, curved, white-tipped quills, and a build like one mixed between Blaze and Rouge. Her clothes were a white blouse with a blue moon on the front, blue jeans with white moons on the pockets, and white shoes with blue moons on the sides.

"Hi, my name's Frost," said the blue and white hedgehog as she sat behind Blaze. "This is my friend Bernadette."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Blaze."

"Very nice to meet you," the two hedgehogs replied. The bus finally reached the school, and the kids piled out. They saw hundreds of students standing about.

"What do you think this school will be like, anyway?" Sonic asked Tails.

"I'm not sure," Tails answered. "But I hope it will be fun."

"Me too. I'm going inside."

"Okay." Then, an intercom came on and a voice called,

"All students please enter the building and meet up in the cafeteria." Everyone did just that.

"Hello, students," said a black hawk. He had blue eyes, two bangs falling in his face, a blue shirt, a black tie, black pants, and shining black shoes. "I am Mr. Aaron Morgoth, and I am your principal. Now, if you'll notice in front of me, there are schedule sheets up at this table. Please come up, get one, sit back down, and fill out the form. You must choose eight classes."

Everyone did what they were told, going up one by one. These were the classes to choose from.

English 9

Band

Science 9

Stage Band

Spanish I

Fine Arts

Algebra I

Chorus

Textiles/Ceramics I

Music Theory

Phys Ed/Elemental Powers

Music History/App

History 9

Show Choir (audition)

French I

Theatre Intro

German I

Health

Italian I

NJROTC I

Parenting/Childcare

Ag and Natural Resources

Business Computer I

Ag Mechanics

App Math I

Herbology

Art I/Drawing

Then, after everyone was done, Mr. Morgoth walked around and collected all the schedule sheets.

"We will let you know what classes you have after breakfast."

**Okay! Now, it's time to submit your OCs!**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Love Interest:**

**Friends:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Element:**

**Attacks:**

**Classes:**

**Extra Info:**

**I'll introduce your OCs in Chapter 3. I have some more of my own to put in, plus some of Kazo's, who's leaving. See ya!**


	2. Getting Accustomed

**Here is the second chapter, people! For those of you I didn't PM, I messed up on a few things. My second character is named Bernadette, not Bernodette. Second, Frost wears a black **_**skirt**_**, not a black shirt. I have one unanswered question that I'll answer right now.**

**TailsLovesCosmo: I'm unsure right now, but I might.**

**Oh, yeah, this'll mainly focus on Shadow and the people he meets, and forgive me if he's out of character. This is my very first story, after all.**

2.1 The Dorm Rooms

After breakfast, Mr. Morgoth passed out everyone's schedules and their dorm room keys. He then said,

"We have asked you to arrive a day early so that you can get settled into your dorm rooms. Class officially starts tomorrow. Go to your dorms and unpack your belongings. Oh, and I almost forgot. Your dorm room number is located on your schedules."

Shadow glanced down at his schedule to see the number on his paper. 105. He became agitated, so he suddenly shouted,

"Where the heck are the dorms at?!" A janitor nearby responded,

"The back of the school."

"Oh… thanks, I guess…" the ebony hedgehog muttered. He went to the location and then upstairs. He walked down the hallway until he reached the door, finding Frost and Bernadette inside. 'I guess they weren't joking about sharing dorms…' At least the room was large enough.

"I counted all the beds," said Frost. "Looks like there are eight of them."

"Eight? Why?" Shadow asked.

"My guess is that there's a maximum of eight people per dorm. Hey, Bernie, who do you think the others are?"

"Frost, you know that I don't like being called that!" Bernadette replied.

"You didn't answer my question."

"How should I know?" The door flew open and two others walked in. One was a male, white furred hedgehog that was similar to Shadow. He had white gloves and red, black, and white shoes. The other was a male, gray porcupine with green eyes and quills that were all over his head, arms, back, and legs. He had white shoes.

"Oh, I didn't realize that someone was in here," the surprised white hedgehog said. "Name's Jared."

"And I'm Riley!" said the gray porcupine hyperactively.

"Nice to meet you two!" Frost exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm Frost and this is Bernadette."

"Shadow…" Shadow muttered uncaringly. "You know there are going to be three more people in here."

"Eight people… huh…" Jared realized. The door flew open to reveal a male, brown Velociraptor. He had blue eyes, and his head curved into a single spike. He had small claws on his hands, and he had three toes on each foot. The middle toe on each was sickle-shaped. He was singing "The Water Buffalo Song" from the _Veggie Tales_ show.

"Everyone's got a water buffalo! Yours is fast but mine is slow. Where we get them I don't know, but everyone's got a water bufalloooooOOOOO!!!!!!" sang the dinosaur.

"Shut up, you annoying idiot!" Shadow growled.

"Hey, that's not very nice," replied the creature. "My name's Raptor, by the way. Well, it was Rator, but I changed it."

"I don't care what you're name is, just shut up," Shadow grumbled. Raptor smirked before continuing,

"I took my buffalo to the store, got its head stuck in the door. Spilt some Lima Beans on the floor, everyone's got a water buffa-"

"I said be quiet!" Shadow growled louder.

"Be nice!" Frost scolded.

"He's being annoying, and you expect me to be nice?" he snarled at her. Frost glared at him.

"It doesn't matter that he likes to sing. And don't you snarl at me like that or I'll put you in your place!" she challenged. Amy and Blaze walked in and saw that it wasn't a good time to come up.

"I-Is something going on?" Blaze asked, a little nervous.

"This idiot won't stop singing," Shadow said grumpily.

"What's your name, little guy?" Amy asked.

"Raptor!" he replied. Amy and Blaze introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you guys!"

"Shadow," Blaze said after Raptor sat on one of the beds, "why don't we go to the lounge room?"

"Lounge room?"

"It's on the first floor. Amy and I walked past it when we were coming up here." He shrugged, not really caring, just wanting to get away from Raptor. The three walked down the stairs. When they entered the large room, Amy and Blaze were amazed at how pretty it was. The walls were a light tan, the sofas white, and the pillows on the couches and chairs were light blue. The floor was a dark cherry wood; there was a TV against the wall, and an oak coffee table in front of the chairs with a white and blue vase containing pink flowers rested on a light blue and white rug.

"Wow…" Amy breathed.

"Looks nice, huh?" asked a voice behind them. They turned in surprise, being face to face with a black wolf with green eyes, a buzz cut, and five tails. He wore a gray muscle shirt, camouflage pants, a black leather belt, and black boots.

"Yeah, it is," Amy replied. "Who are you?"

"It's David." Amy introduced herself and the other two.

"Nice to meet y'all," David said as he left. Blaze and Shadow sat on the sofas.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I forgot something," Amy said.

"Alright," Blaze replied. Amy went back upstairs to her dorm. When she opened it, she saw that Raptor and Riley were singing "Living' la Vida Loca" (Sorry, but I don't know the lyrics). She went to her suitcase and pulled out a camera, returning to the lounge room afterward. "What's with the camera?"

"I want to take some pictures so I won't forget this place." She started clicking the button in every direction she turned.

"What time is it, anyway?" the purple cat asked no one in particular. Amy turned the television on and the time flashed on the screen, saying that it was only 8:50 A.M. They all watched the boring channels and such for an hour. They turned it off, and Shadow left to his dorm.

'Might as well choose a bed before all the good ones are gone.' He chose one of the ones against the left wall, took out his suitcase, and put everything into a dresser beside the bed. He looked around the large, empty area, but then the door burst open to reveal a ticked off Jared.

"Excuse me," said Jared. "Do you know a red echidna named Knuckles?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That idiot mistook me for you!" Jared said angrily. "He finally realized that I wasn't you when I said something, because my voice is deeper than yours by two notches." Shadow had to raise an eyebrow at this.

"How the heck could that happen? I have black fur. You're white."

"True, but I was under the impression that he thought I put flour on my fur." Riley came in at that moment.

"Mr. Morgoth said that lunch is in two hours and five minutes. But he said it was just for today."

"Thanks, Riley," said Jared. Riley then chose a bed next to the window and transferred the things from his suitcase to his dresser. "I've been exploring this place a little bit. I asked if we're allowed to go outside to chat and play sports and stuff when schools not in session."

"What'd he say?" Shadow asked, getting a bit interested.

"Well, we can, but we can't go off of school grounds without permission. He only said that was for weekdays, though. I'm not sure about the weekends."

"I see."

"Hey, is it just me, or are you becoming a bit more… associable?"

"I suppose. You guys just aren't as annoying as the others." Riley nodded before taking out his mp3 player, putting the headphones in his ears, and turning it on. Shadow went out onto the school ground to get some fresh air. He saw an orange dragon with orange eyes, small horns on his head, bat-like wings that went to his feet, three long fingers on each hand covered with white gloves, green rings on his wrists, and red shoes. He was playing hacky-sack with a fireball that was the size of a soccer ball. "What are you doing?"

"Hacky sack with a fireball," said the dragon. "So, what's your name?"

"Shadow."

"Mine's Inferno. Well, I'll see ya later." Shadow then walked toward a huge fountain, when a blue hedgehog became noticeable. At first he thought it was Sonic, but then he realized that this creature had yellow eyes, two thin bangs that slightly covered them, yellow lightning bolts on his gloves, and white lightning bolts on his red shoes.

"Who are you and why do you look like the faker?"

"H-Huh? Oh. I'm his co-cousin. Name's Kazo," he answered shyly.

"You sure don't act like him, do you?"

"I'm just more shy, really," he muttered. "Mainly around girls I like." Shadow glanced at the lightning bolts. "Oh. I can control electricity." Shadow nodded before walking off. He hated to admit it, but the diverse characters were rather enjoyable to be around. He continued strolling around the school grounds. Then, he accidentally bumped into two other male hedgehogs.

One was mainly gray with green eyes, six long, blue tipped quills that nearly touched the ground, three long, furry, blue tipped bangs, a white shirt, blue jeans, black sunglasses perched on his head, a gold earring on his left ear, and black biker boots. The other had a reversed gray and blue color scheme and the same outfit, but he had a chain necklace on him instead of a gold earring.

"Whoa! Sorry, man. Oh, yeah, I'm Tucker. Tucker Mandaras," said the mostly gray hedgehog. "This is my twin brother, Scott."

"You must be Shadow. Nice to meet you!"

"You seem kinda bored. Wanna play some soccer with us?" He shrugged, not really caring, just wanting to do something not so boring. "Cool! I'll go get a soccer ball!" He ran off to find one somewhere. He came back ten minutes later with one in his hand. David, Sonic, and Tails followed him.

"May we play?" Tails asked Scott.

"Sure, but we'll need to split up in two team. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, you're one. David, Tucker and I will be the other."

"Sounds fair, but don't we need a ref?"

"I'll be right back," Tucker said, running off again. He came back in another ten minutes being followed by Raptor, who somehow put on a white and black striped vest. A whistle hung from a small necklace.

"No, not him!" Shadow groaned, his head pounding.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anyone else who wanted to be in the position." Raptor picked up the soccer ball. Tails and Scott were the goalies. Sonic and Tucker were on offense, so Shadow and David were the defense players.

"The rules are like regular soccer, but you're allowed to use any powers and attacks you have. The game will begin at the count of three. 1… 2…. 2 ½… 2 ¾…"

"Just say three already," said an agitated ebony hedgehog.

"Okay, okay. 3." He let go of the ball, officially starting the game. Sonic and Tucker dove for it, but Tucker got to it first. He kicked it over to David, who was next to the opponent's goal, but Tails hit the ball with one of his Tails. He then kicked it towards Shadow, but David blocked it from going in that direction. The wolf kicked it into Tails' goal, the fox unable to block it. He picked it up and threw it at Shadow, who set it on the ground.

On the next kick, Shadow used Chaos Control to score a goal. Meanwhile, Raptor was marking the scores on a chalkboard he got from who knows where. After an hour, Tucker's team beat Sonic's team at 20-24.

"That was fun," Scott huffed, a bit out of breath. "So, what time is it now?" David looked at his watch.

"9:55. We still have an hour until lunch. Well, I'd better get goin'. I'll see you all later."

"I might see you guys in class tomorrow," Shadow said, walking off to resume his self-guided tour of the building. 'I wonder where the gym is in this place.' He found the entrance within a couple minutes of searching. He walked in, becoming slightly impressed at the sheer enormity of the area. There were bleachers on either side, four basketball hoops standing from some grounded steel poles, and a gigantic basket full of basketballs, kick balls, volley balls, and tennis balls. He hadn't moved from his spot near the entrance, when a voice caught him.

"What are you doing here?! Classes don't start until tomorrow, punk! No one's to be in here if they don't have class at that time!" said a rather disgustingly mean voice. Shadow wheeled around to see who was sassing him. It was an adult male wolf with black and white fur with brown eyes, short, spiky hair with white tips, a white muzzle with a white streak connecting to it, a gray t-shirt, gray jogging pants, a whistle around his neck, and gray and white shoes.

"I was only looking around, and you don't need to be so gruff. You're acting as if I was supposed to know that. Secondly, who are you supposed to be, sir?" Shadow was surprisingly assertive, and the wolf was slightly impressed.

"I'm Mr. Bacura Yang," the wolf replied nastily. "Well, _sorry_ about the whole, 'you didn't know' thing. Now, get out!" Shadow left thinking,

"What's his problem?" He went back to the lounge room, plopping down in one of the chairs with an irritated sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Bernadette asked. She was on one of the couches.

"I just met, in my opinion, the nastiest teacher here."

"So, you met Mr. Yang already," said a voice behind them. The two hedgehogs turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was a light pink, female fox with blue eyes, long hair with white highlights tied up in a ponytail, six white-tipped tails, a build like Bernadette's, a white tank top, black jeans, a gold necklace, and white and gray tennis shoes. "Hi, I'm Trixie."

"Glad to meet you, Trixie. I'm Bernadette. That's Shadow."

"Thanks," she said.

"What did you mean by, 'So, you met Mr. Yang already'?" Shadow asked.

"I met him an hour ago. I tell ya, he is downright rude. I thought that all the teachers here are supposed to be nice."

"Well, looks like that opinion was just shot out the window." Trixie walked over and sat on the couch before saying,

"This is going to be an interesting year."

"You can say that again," Bernadette muttered.

"What class does that guy teach, anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Gym and Elemental Powers. But he's just one of the teachers. The other is Mrs. Zeela Yin."

"Huh? You mean she teaches the same thing?" Shadow asked.

"It's a two in one class," Trixie explained. "Put it this way. You have Gym every other day, same with Elemental Powers."

"Well, that sucks," Shadow grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Trixie sighed exasperatedly. "You just better hope and pray you get Mrs. Yin. You won't know who your teacher is until they split the whole school into two groups."

"How do you know all this anyway?" Bernadette and Shadow asked.

"Oh, my sister graduated from this school last year," the pink fox answered. She stood up and walked over to a radio they hadn't noticed before, turning it on. "I hope the Sandoras Radio Station is broadcasting today." She finally stopped at channel 80.1. The radio blared out,

"Good morning, everyone! This is Sandoras Radio Station!"

"YES! They're on!" She happily sat back down on the couch.

"We have a request, Singe," said another voice.

"What would that be, Freeze?"

"The Yellow Rose of Texas."

"Alrighty!" Soon, the song began to play out of the speakers. (I don't feel like posting the lyrics.) After it finished, Freeze said,

"The next request… Livin' la Vida Loca!" This sequence repeated for quite a while, keeping the three entertained. After an hour of listening to music, Trixie glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Wow! It's 10:55! That means lunch is ready!"

2.2: Fight in the Cafeteria

Bernadette, Trixie, and Shadow left the lounge room and went straight to the cafeteria. It was located next to the gym. Once inside, Shadow looked for an empty table, but he didn't see any.

"You can sit with us if you want to," said Bernadette.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Bernadette sat down at a table at a table near the lunch line.

"This was the only table that had some empty chairs," she explained as the other two joined her.

"Bernie? Is that you?" someone asked. The tri-colored hedgehog looked up to see who was talking to her. It was a male hedgehog who looked similar to Shadow, but his streaks and eyes were blue, he had no yellow bangles, and he wore red and white shoes instead of skates. She smiled as she said,

"Hey, Colaris! It's been a while!"

"I know," he replied. "The last time I saw you, we were only 10 years old."

"Do you know what's for lunch?"

"Yeah. They have pizza pockets, salad, trail mix, milk, yogurt, and chocolate chip cookies."

"That sounds good." Bernadette stood up to get her lunch, and Frost ran over.

"Colaris!" She wrapped her arms around the hedgehog. "I missed you so much after your foster parents cam."

"Frost…" Colaris began sadly. "I…. I've been sent back to the orphanage…"

"What happened?!" Frost asked, completely shocked and sympathetic for her friend. Choking back a sob, he explained.

"They… they disappeared three weeks ago…" Tears welled in his eyes. "They were found dead just yesterday.

"Oh, that's horrible!" Frost whimpered, holding him tightly. She wanted to absorb some of the pain. Shadow watched the scene unfold, taken in a bit at how thoughtful she was toward Colaris.

"I just wish it hadn't happened. I've been with them for such a long time… it feels as though they were my real parents…" Frost had to change the subject, otherwise she'd start sobbing, and then he'd follow.

"So… how are your brothers?"

"Lucas and Igtavius? They're doing fine," he replied cheekily.

"Oh, that's good," she replied. "Um… Colaris…"

"Yes, Frost?"

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"What would that be?"

"Just don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault that this happened."

"I'll try."

"Thanks." Shadow stood up and went to the back of the line. He was feeling a bit hungry. He loaded his tray with everything but a cookie, not wanting any sweets. He went back to the table and started eating. Then, a loud crash distracted him. He looked up to find the source being Raptor running toward the table. A CD-sized cookie was in his hand. The kid looked around panting.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"Alright, what did you do?" Before the kid could answer, some one shouted,

"HEY, YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!"

"Um, bye," Raptor said as he ran. The person chasing him was a light pink and white wolf with yellow eyes. Her hair had white highlights and was tied up in a ponytail. There was a white streak between her eyes and one on each side of her face that connected to it. She wore a white tank top, camouflage pants, a black belt, a camouflage purse, and black combat boots. Shadow let out a sigh and shook his head.

'Fighting over a cookie. How dumb can you get! But then again… it will be amusing to watch them make fools out of themselves.' He got up to watch them fight. He walked in the direction they ran in, noticing that Sonic was watching the battle. "So… who's winning?" he asked Sonic, who was clearly enjoying this.'

"I think he is," Sonic replied. Raptor was trying not to get punched by the pink wolf. She finally connected her fist to his face and knocked it out of his hand. She was about to run off when Raptor tripped her with his tail. She recovered and retaliated with a fireball. He dodged it, but a part of it glazed of his right arm. Raptor fought back but using his tail to knock the cookie out of her hand. He caught it and just about ate it when she tried throwing another fireball at him.

"I'll show you," she growled. "Chaos…. Blast!!!" Shadow's eyes widened a bit. How could she do that without a Chaos Emerald!? She blasted him backwards a little bit and ran over to him to retrieve the cookie, but Raptor kicked her in the face, sending her back a couple of feet. "That's it!" She charged at him again. However, before she could reach him, a huge dragon stopped her. He had blue and white scales, blue eyes, long, blue spikes, huge wings with blue flaps, and long black claws.

"Abagail, what the heck are you doing?" the dragon asked the pink wolf.

"None of your business, Ray," she growled. Ray turned around to see Raptor walking off.

"You, the one with the cookie, come over here." Raptor walked over to the large dragon. Before he could say anything, the cookie was taken out of his hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Ray then broke the large sweet in half.

"One for you and one for you," he said as he handed a half to Abagail and Raptor. The female wolf quickly ate her half and walked off. Raptor ate his, but the look on his face was a little glum.

'Why did that dragon have to interfere?' Shadow asked himself. 'It was interesting to watch them battle.'

"Lunch is over," Sonic said, stretching. "See ya later." He zoomed off, and Shadow walked to his dorm. He walked inside after five minutes of strolling and sat on his bed.

'Maybe taking a little nap won't hurt,' he thought. He lay down on the covers and drifted off.

2.3 The Race

After sleeping for four hours, the black hedgehog finally awoke. He realized that he slept longer than he thought he did. Looking around, he discovered that he was not alone. Frost was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Finally decided to wake up, huh? You've been conked out for four whole hours."

"I have? I thought I only slept for an hour or two."

"Don't worry. No one else knows about you taking a nap."

"That's good."

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's going to be a race at 4:55. Want to come?"

"Why not."

"You could be one of the racers if you want. I'm entering."

"OK." The two hedgehogs went outside to enter, running into Sonic and Tails.

"Hey, Shadow, are you racing, too?" Tails asked him.

"Yeah. How long is the race?"

"4 hours," Tails replied. "We're just waiting for everyone else to show up.

"Who are all the racers?" Frost asked. Tails looked at the clipboard in his hands.

"Knuckles, Sonic, Tucker, Scott, David, Abagail, Ray, Inferno, Kazo, Shadow, Bernadette, Jared, Riley, and you," he said as he wrote down Shadow's name. An hour later, everyone that was racing lined up at the starting point. Everyone else was in the stands. Raptor had the whistle.

"1… 2… 2 2/3… 2 ¾…"

"Just say 3!!" everyone shouted.

"Okay, okay, 3!" Raptor shouted as he blew the whistle. Shadow, Sonic, Jared, Tucker, Frost, Kazo, and Bernadette were in the lead. That was when Scott had the idea of freezing the tri-colored girl. He took his hand, aimed it at Bernadette, and fired an ice beam at her. She remarkably dodged it and began to shoot fireballs. Scott had to constantly dodge her attacks. She then shot an ice beam at him, but missed.

'How did she do that?!' Scott thought.

'It's none of your business!' her voice rang through his head.

'What the… How did you…'

'I'm a telepath and telekinetic.'

_Four hours later_

They were at the final lap, and it was going to be a tie. When it was over, everyone was trying to decide the winner.

"I guess I have to choose," Raptor said.

"Oh, great," Shadow groaned. "If he chooses, nobody is going to win." Raptor closed his eyes saying,

"I am going to choose… you." He opened his eyes to see that he was pointing at a tree. "I guess the tree wins!"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. "THE TREE DIDN'T EVEN RACE!"

"Yes it did! It stood at the _end_ of the racetrack," Raptor said.

"RAPTOR!"

"Alright, alright. I choose you." This time he was pointing at Frost.

"Finally," Shadow snarled.

"Well, that was an interesting race," Raptor said. "Bye!"

"Well, I guess it's time to get back inside," Frost sighed. Everyone reentered the building and went into the lounge room.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Bernadette said with a huge grin on her face. "Does anyone feel like storytelling tonight?"

2.4 A Night for Storytelling

"What do you mean by that?" Ray asked.

"I thought telling stories would be fun," Bernadette explained. "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Well, I think so!" Frost exclaimed as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"So, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go," Ray said. "Well… where to start. Oh, got one."

"_In Tibet, there is a huge emerald that is so beautiful and sacred to my people that everyone is forbidden to even touch it. My dad is the guardian and he takes it very seriously. He told me the story of the gem. It's believed that it used to be bigger, but at some point, it broke into several pieces. One piece remained in Tibet, and the other is on Angel Island. The other pieces are still hidden, their whereabouts unknown."_

"Whoa! Then that means there are two actually seen Master Emeralds!" Sonic said, truly amazed.

"I've heard of this story before. I didn't believe it was true," Knuckles put in.

"Does your dad know why it broke?" Sonic asked.

"He believes that long ago, someone tried to steal it. He's not entirely sure, however."

"My turn!" Riley cheered.

"Oh, great," Shadow sarcastically whispered.

"It's an Egyptian story," he began.

"_There was once a great, powerful warrior who was so feared that no one would challenge him to a battle. His powers were so astounding that the pharaoh was jealous of him. He tried to capture that warrior, but failed every time, so he resorted to attempted murder. He failed again, and the being mysteriously vanished. To this day, no one knows what happened to him, but legend has it that before he disappeared, he changed his appearance so that no one would recognize him."_

"Well, he probably died of old age," Knuckles replied nonchalantly.

"But the problem is that he's supposedly immortal," Riley answered him.

"So… that means he's still alive?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so," said the porcupine.

"I guess I'll go," Knuckles yawned. "There's this myth that every fifteen-thousand years, a magical comet belt come down and gives worthy people special powers."

"But Knuckles…" Ray began, "… that's not a myth."

"Why do you say that?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms to hide his interest.

"Because my parents saw it the day I was born, about those many years ago."

"Wait… You're almost fifteen millennia years old?!" Sonic shouted.

"It's not that old. One dragon year equals one thousand of your years. You met Inferno?" Shadow nodded.

"He's apparently only a thousand years younger than I was." Everyone was impressed with that bit of info.

"My turn," David spoke up. "I heard this one story from my aunt, Brenda."

"_There's this one, old house that used to be occupied by a large family. Every time someone in the family heard an owl hoot during the day, that person died one week later. Apparently, every member of the family suffered the same mysterious fate._"

"Whoa…" Frost breathed. "Feeling the nightly tingle in the air, she decided to ask, "What time is it?"

"Wow, it's already 10: 15!" Bernadette exclaimed. So, everyone got up and went to their dorms. Shadow retired to his bed a second time, setting his alarm for 6:00. He drifted off to sleep, ready for a day in this actually decent place.


	3. School's a Nightmare

**Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter!**

**Uh… grey tiger666… I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable using Aero and Ember. I don't think I can handle putting gay characters into the story. I mean no offense by that. So, I'm going to need to delete your review again. You could give me any other characters, as long as they aren't gay.**

**Oh, yes, to a previous reviewer. Yes, Cosmo is in the story!**

3.1 Classes Begin

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'6:00 already?' Shadow thought with a yawn as he sat up. After he switched off the device he picked up his schedule to examine it. He scanned over the classes.

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_1__st__ – English 9 ------------------------- 113 – Ms. Tiechna_

_2__nd __– History --------------------------- 125 – Mr. Mortar_

_3__rd __– Phys. Ed/Elemental Powers -- Gym – ???_

_4__th __– Spanish II ------------------------ 204 – Ms. Rhodes_

_Lunch_

_5__th __– Business Comp. ----------------- 220 – Mr. Farlo_

_6__th __– Art I ------------------------------ 217 – Mrs. Lightwing_

_7__th __– Science 9 ------------------------ 212 – Mr. Marco_

_8__th __– Algebra I ------------------------ 219 – Miss Jaco_

He glanced over at all the other sleepers.

'I guess I'm the only one awake… wait. One of the beds is empty. Who else is awake?' He jumped out quietly and strapped on his skates. He found the answer outside of his dorm. There was Raptor, grinning cheekily.

"Hey!" Shadow only responded with a questioning look. "Oh, I only sleep every three weeks."

"How is that even possible? You shouldn't be that hyper."

"It's easy. Besides, Riley isn't asleep, either." Another look was given. "He sleeps every _two_ weeks, the poor guy. He has to sleep once a week during the winter."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me so, duh!" Shadow glanced around.

"Do you know when class starts?"

"7:00."

"Oh… so I have an hour for breakfast…"

"Yup, better get going!"

"Yeah, sure," Shadow mumbled.

"Good morning, guys!" Riley said cheerfully as he stepped out. "Shadow, everyone left fifteen minutes ago. They're awake."

"What? It sure didn't look like it." The three had a rather boring walk to the cafeteria, which surprisingly wasn't that full. Frost offered Shadow a seat near her and her friends, and he slightly warily sat down. He wasn't used to being near people, but he was getting better.

"I hope they're serving yogurt," Tails said from the other end of the table.

"Hey, Colaris!" Frost hollered as he walked past them. "Come sit with us!" The hedgehog did so, but he seemed a little miffed about something.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?" Frost asked, knowing something was amiss.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he said calmly.

"Ok." Shadow then stood up and got in line. He wasn't very hungry, so he got cereal, milk, and a banana. He sat down beside his semi-friends and finished eating. He reread his schedule while waiting for the accursed bell to ring.

-???????????-

"Did you add our spies to the high school?" asked a calm, high-pitched voice.

"Yes, mistress," said a white fox with brown eyes and long hair. His hair was slightly spiked up at the ends. He was wearing black wristbands, gold earrings in each ear, blue jeans, a black belt, a black headband, and black boots. "We have positioned eight of them there."

"Excellent, Barkai, excellent."

-High School-

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Raptor sang as he pranced to the table. "His high highness said the bell is going to ring in exactly five minutes."

"Thanks, Rap," Frost replied.

"What do you guys have for first block anyways?"

"I have English with… Mrs. Mutafis," Frost answered the dinosaur.

"I have Business Computer," Tails put in. "Uh… says the teacher is Mrs. Duckworth."

"Duckworth?" Raptor asked, snickering. "Can she waddle and quack like a duck, too?"

"Mrs. Duckworth _is_ a duck," answered a voice from behind them.

"Oh hi, David," Frost said as he looked up from her cereal.

"Oh, oops," muttered Raptor. "I didn't know!"

"Well I do know one thing," David said. "We'll all have gym on the same block."

"We do?" Tails asked.

"Yup. What block do your schedules say?"

"Um… third block," everyone said.

'Oh joy,' Shadow thought. 'I'm stuck with Raptor the Annoying Wonder and his sidekick Riley.' Then a loud bell started to ring.

"I guess we all have to go to our first class now, eh?" asked Raptor.

"I guess so," Frost replied. "You never said what class you have."

"I have English with Ms. Tiechna. See ya until third block, maybe."

"Yeah, sure," Frost said as she headed toward the stairs. Shadow and Raptor went to the west wing to find Room 113. The halls were a little crowded, so they had some minor difficulties. They found it at the end of the first hallway. They walked inside to see a pretty much regular classroom.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Tiechna," said a female skunk with green eyes. She, of course, had black fur. Two white streaks traveled down her long, puffy tail. Her hair was also long and puffy. Two other streaks went from her forehead to her neck. She wore a white blouse, an olive green skirt, a yellow watch with a color changing clock face, big wire-framed glasses, and green high heels. "Please take a seat." It was then that Riley pranced in.

"Hello!" he said gleefully.

"Hello to you, too. Now, take a seat, please," Ms. Tiechna replied.

"Okie dokie!" Riley replied as he sat beside Raptor. Then, a blue vixen with yellow eyes, long and wavy hair with gold highlights stepped into the room. Two blue streaks endowed each golden eyelid. Her gold tipped ears were bigger than Tails'. She wore a white tank top, black pants, a gray belt, and black boots. She sat down next to Shadow.

Blaze and Rouge jogged in and took a couple of the seats next to the window on the left of the room. Jared then walked quietly into the room, sitting beside Riley. Knuckles, Silver, Sonic, Amy, and Big followed and took random seats, Amy trying to sit beside Sonic. Then, a fox with reverse colors of the previous fox and the same outfit stepped in and took another window seat. Espio ran in next and sat behind Big.

"Alright, kids. As you know, I am Ms. Tiechna. I will go over the basic rules, and then I'll take the attendance." She stood up, holding a small piece of paper. "Rule #1: You must be seated during class unless I call you up to the board. Rule #2: You must be prepared for class. That means you need your textbooks, paper, and writing utensil. Rule #3: No talking during class unless there is a class discussion. Rule #4: No chewing gum. Rule #5: No sleeping during class. Rule #6: Stay on task. Rule #7: No cheating on tests or quiz. Rule #8: Stay in your assigned seats. Now, I will call out your names one by one, so please answer me when I call it. Jamie Katarina."

"Here," said the blue fox with golden eyelids.

"Javalina Katarina."

"Present," said the yellow fox with blue eyelids.

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Present."

"Blaze the Cat."

"Here."

"Raptor the Velociraptor."

"Here I am, here I am!" Rap said excitedly.

"Riley the Porcupine."

"Here!" Riley squeaked loudly.

"Jared the Hedgehog."

"Present," he said in a very calm voice.

"Silver the Hedgehog."

"Present."

"Knuckles the Echidna."

"Here."

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Here," he replied in a bored tone.

"Amy Rose."

"Here!" she said excitedly.

"Big the Cat."

"Here…"

"Espio the Chameleon."

"Present," he said smoothly.

"Topaz the Dragon." There was no answer, so she called out again. "Topaz the Dragon?"

"Here I am!" said a female, yellow dragon with purple eyes. Her horns, claws, and spikes that traveled from her head to her tail were long, curved, and black. She seemed a bit out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. I got lost."

"That's alright, dear. Most first years get lost on the first week of school," Ms. Tiechna replied. "Please have a seat."

"Okay." Mrs. Tiechna wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Topaz.

"These are the rules I just went over with the class," she said upon noticing the confused look on the dragon's face.

"Thank you," Topaz said as she put the paper in the folder she was carrying.

"You're welcome." Topaz then took a random seat. "Well, that's all I have to say to any of you until tomorrow, so feel free to talk quietly among yourselves." With that, she began looking through her grade book counting how many kids she had in each class.

"Hey, Raptor," Riley said. "What's your next block?"

"Textiles/Ceramics," Raptor answered.

"Darn. I have history class with a teacher named Mr. Mortar."

'Oh, great,' Shadow thought. 'We're both in the same class again.' Jamie and Javalina had moved to the corner and were watching the others.

"Which one does Mistress Nadera want us to watch carefully?" Jamie whispered.

"Not here," said Javalina. "I'll tell you later."

"Why not?"

"They could be listening."

"Oh, okay…"

"Wait until we are in our dorms tonight, ok? I'll tell you then but not now, do you understand?"

"Sure, sis."

"Fine, it's settled then." The bell rang at that instant, and all of the students left the room. Shadow and Riley went to the third hallway to look for Room 125. It was the third room on the right side. The teacher wasn't there yet, so they were stuck wondering if it was okay to walk in.

"It's okay, just walk in," said a voice from behind. The two turned around and saw a white hedgehog with blue eyes. His quills were like Shadow's, but each one had a black streak that connected to a triangle shaped black streak on his forehead. He had a build like Silver, and he wore a denim jacket, black pants, and black and white shoes. "Name's Albert. What's yours?"

"Shadow. That's Riley."

"Nice to meet you." He then started looking around. "My brother Benny was supposed to be here by now." The three then heard a loud crash. "That's probably him…" A couple of seconds later, a dark gray hedgehog with blue eyes appeared. He had six quills that looked like Silver's and a build that was muscular yet lean. He was tall for a hedgehog, around four feet, and he wore a white muscle shirt, blue pants, a black belt, and black boots.

"Sorry I'm late. The hallways got crowded 'cuz two prissy, preppy girls got into a fight."

"But what was the crashing sound, Benny?" Albert asked his brother.

"Oh! I accidentally bumped into someone and she dropped her books. Don't worry; I apologized and helped her."

"Who was it?" Shadow asked.

"Some cat."

"That's not descriptive enough. What's her fur color?"

"It was purple."

"It was probably Blaze, then," Shadow said.

"What were the two girls fighting about?" Riley asked.

"One girl thinks the other stole her boyfriend…" Benny answered.

"That's a stupid thing to fight about," commented Shadow. "Did they get punished?"

"Some teachers broke the fight up when I left," Benny said thoughtfully. "So, they'll probably get in trouble, especially the girl who started the fight." Shadow shook his head.

"Two fights today over frivolous subjects…" he muttered. Riley nodded along with him.

"We'd better get in before one of the teachers yell at us," Albert pointed out. So, they walked in quietly and filled up most of the first row. Tucker, Scott, Cream, Espio, and Vector followed. Tucker and Cream took the last two seats while the other three started filling in the second row.

"Mr. Scott, where is the teacher?" Cream asked politely.

"I don't know, Cream," answered Scott. "But he could be here in any second."

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Scott." It was then that a gray grizzly with hazel eyes, a buzz cut, white muzzle, long black claws, black rimmed glasses, a white t-shirt, black pants, and black and white shoes stepped in.

"I am Mr. Mortar, your history class teacher," he said in a gruff voice. "Hm… not all of you are here yet. Guess I'll have to wait before taking role call." A couple minutes later, Inferno, Kazo, and Abagail came in, choosing the final seats in the second row.

"Isn't that the girl who got in a fight with Raptor over a cookie?" Riley whispered to Shadow.

"Yeah, that's her," Shadow answered. Two foxes then walked in. The first was a jade colored vixen with emerald green eyes, hair that was long in the front and short in the back, nine tails, and large ears. Her hair, tails, and ears had white tips. She wore a brown, long-sleeved shirt with a green collar and bottom and green sleeve cuffs. Her brown pants had a green band at the waist and the ankles. She also had brown and green boots.

The other fox was a male with light blue fur, sapphire blue eyes, short and shaggy hair with white highlights, large ears with black tips, and black streaks going from his eyes to his cheeks, and three white-tipped tails. He wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt with white sleeve cuffs, loose fit blue pants with a green band at the waist and the ankles, and white, blue, and black boots. The two sat in the third row. A few seconds later, Charmy, Colaris, and Trixie barged in and filled up the rest of the third row.

"Might as well start on the role now. Albert the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Benny the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Riley the Porcupine."

"Here!!"

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Vector the Crocodile."

"Present," Vector replied calmly.

"Tucker Mandaras."

"Here."

"Scott Mandaras."

"Here."

"Cream the Rabbit."

"Present."

"Espio the Chameleon."

"Present."

"Inferno the Dragon."

"Here."

"Kazo the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Abagail the Wolf."

"Present." She sounded as though she didn't even get into a fight over a cookie yesterday.

"Jade the Fox."

"Here," said the jade colored fox.

"Cerulean the Fox."

"Present," said the light blue fox.

"Charmy Bee."

"HERE!!!" Charmy hollered hyperactively.

"Colaris the Hedgehog."

"Present."

"Trixie the Fox."

"Here." Mr. Mortar suddenly looked up from his chart and counted all of the students in the room, and then looked back down.

"Great. Three students are missing. Mr. Morgoth said everyone's here. Guess I have to wait for them…" It was than that three girls rushed in.

The first was a light pink rabbit with white-tipped hair that was long in the front and short in the back, long ears that stood straight up, fourteen inch long tufts of white fur on the ends of her ears, and a white heart mark on her forehead. Her clothes consisted of a white blouse, black pants, and white and pink shoes.

The second was a lavender bat with pink eyes, black ears and wings, medium-length hair with swooping bangs and pink highlights, a light pink nose, and dark purple eyelids. She was wearing a gray tank top, blue pants, a black leather belt, and black boots.

The third was a yellow echidna with amber eyes, long and wavy hair, a white steak going across her forehead and down the sides of her face, and a build like Blaze's. She wore a white shirt, blue pants, a blue bandanna tied around her head, and white and yellow shoes. The three took the last seats in the third row.

"I already called out everyone else's names except these three slackers…" he muttered. "Alright, I'm just going to say your three's names anyway, so at least answer. Vanessa Blitz."

"Present," said the pink rabbit.

"Rosalin the Bat."

"Here," said the lavender bat.

"And last but not least, Sunny the Echidna."

"Present," said the yellow echidna politely.

"Okay, now I have to go over the most boring part of all… going over the rules and regulations," Mr. Mortar replied not too enthusiastically. "Rule no. 1: You must be prepared for class. Rule no. 2: No fighting or swearing. Rule no. 3: Stay in your seat during class. Rule no. 4: No skipping class or sneaking out the back window. Rule no. 5: Do not put gum in books or under desks. Rule no. 6: No throwing objects at each other, rude comments, or any other form of bullying."

The teacher went into a deep thought. After a couple minutes, he spoke again.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you what you are required to do to pass this class. In this class, you will have vocabulary and identification terms you need to define. These terms must be kept in a notebook that you must turn in every month. You are required to answer all questions I will ask you. 'I don't know' is not an acceptable answer. You all must take notes during lectures and movies. Well, that's it; talk for the rest of the block if you wish, but I must not be able to hear you."

"Hey, Rosie," Sunny said to Rosalin, "How's Marie? I haven't seen her today."

"She's doing fine. You might see her during third block."

"Is it actually true that every student in the entire school has the same third block?"

"Yep. Hey, are Topaz and Ray still dating?"

"No, the broke up a month ago."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. I never asked her."

"Hey, Jade," Rosie called not too loudly. "Do you know why Topaz and Ray broke up?"

"Yeah… They fought consistently for some reason. Ever since they broke up, though, they've been good friends."

"How's your brother Kaiba?" Sunny asked Jade.

"He's doing great. He just joined the army."

"Oh, that's great!" Rosie then said,

"Why did he join the army?"

"I don't know. He's been planning on joining for two years now." At the end of her statement the bell rang, so every student stood up to go to the gym. The hallways were so crowded that there was little to no arm room. At least the gym was easy to find. It was right next to the cafeteria. When they stepped inside the gym, they saw Mr. Yang standing in the middle of the gym floor with a clipboard in his hand.

He was standing next to a female, blue cat with brown eyes, long hair tied into a ponytail, a white muzzle, a white streak between her eyes, black-tipped ears, and a build like Rouge's. She wore a gray, short-sleeved hoodie and jogging pants with blue streaks going down the sides, a silver whistle around her neck, and white and blue shoes. She also held a clipboard.

"Alright. Every sophomore, junior, and senior go to your designated teachers," the blue cat said sweetly. "For all those freshman who don't know me, I am Miss Yin."

"And for those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Yang," he said grumpily. "All of you stand in a line so that it will be easier to choose you." After all of the freshman got into a straight line, the two teachers divided them evenly. "All the students I chose, come forward," he said rather aggressively.

"I want my students to come up and sign their names on this little piece of paper," Miss Yin said kindly. So all the students walked over one by one to sign their names.

Miss Yin's class consisted of: Bernadette Landors, Jared the Hedgehog, Nickitta Frost the Hedgehog, Riley the Porcupine, Cream the Rabbit, Raptor the Velociraptor, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Jamie Katarina, Espio the Chameleon, Cassandra Minx, Colaris the Hedgehog, Cosmo, Tucker Mandaras, Jade the Fox, Scott Mandaras, Vanessa Blitz, Sonic the Hedgehog, Topaz the Dragon, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Trixie the Fox, Xeris Carnavis, Roxanne Carmala, Knuckles the Echidna, Arashi, Slash, Katrina Luna, Mighty, Alexander Sol, Gin Hakki, Skyfire Askew, Natalia, Cynder Adams, Miranda Simmons, Allyssa, and Sean the Echidna.

Mr. Yang's class was made of: Rosalin the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, Marie the Bat, Vector the Crocodile, Javalina Katarina, Charmy Bee, Cindra the Hedgehog, Kazo the Hedgehog, Sonia, Albert the Hedgehog, Teaka the Clouded Leopard, Benny the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Ray the Dragon, Abagail the Wolf, Colbolt the Horse, Sunny the Echidna, Lucas the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Inferno the Dragon, Brittney the Raccoon, Igtavius the Hedgehog, Ruby the Dragon, Tarken A. Tallunga, Miles the Hedgehog, Celeste, Colossus the Fox, Sar, Raen, Titin, Axle, Noel, Maxwell, Alyssa Yagami, Sipher, and Taichi Yagami.

"Now, since that has been taken care of, I will go over some rules I think are important. Rule 1: No food or drink is allowed in gym except water. Rule 2: You must participate in this class. Rule 3: No foul language. Rule 4: Don't wear shoes that leave black marks on the gym floor."

"For this class you must fight against each other once or twice a week," said Mr. Yang. "And I don't want to hear any whining or complaining from you sissies."

"I think that's it," Mrs. Yang finished. "Go talk quietly to yourselves for a couple of minutes while we set up the obstacle course." Shadow shrugged and sat down on the bench, but a large, muscular, blue horse with yellow eyes, a black mane and tail, and horseshoes accidentally stepped on his foot.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Shadow shouted at the blue horse.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!"

"Why are you walking on all fours?"

"It's difficult for a large horse like me to walk on two feet." Before Shadow could say another word, the horse trotted over to the other side of the gym.

"What was that all about?" asked a voice to his right. Shadow turned his head to figure out who was talking to him. It was a white hedgehog with quills that pointed down, a body type and face like his own, eyes shaped like Knuckles', red-tipped ears, white fingerless gloves, and black boots with silver buckles and steel toes.

"It was just a blue horse not watching where he's going."

"Oh. By the way, my name's Sipher. What's yours?"

"Shadow." It was then that David walked up.

"Hi, Shadow. Hi, Sipher."

"Do you know where they're putting up the obstacle course?" Sipher asked.

"Yeah. They're putting it outside."

"How do you know?" Shadow asked.

"They do every year. See, I'm part of the junior class. They've done it for the two other years I was here."

"What are they like?" Sipher asked, a little worried. "Do they go by class or grade?"

"They go by grade."

"Oh, thanks," Sipher said, a little relieved. Miss Yin walked in.

"Alright, students! The obstacle course is ready, so follow me!" she said cheerfully. Shadow rolled his eyes, but at least she wasn't a grouch. They followed their teacher out to the field to see eight, large obstacle courses and four large arenas. Mr. Yang then came out with his class. Miss Yin looked at her list. "Okay! I'll start with the senior class first, so if you will, please stand in a straight line and wait to be called on."

"I want my class to do the same thing." When the seniors were lined up perfectly, Miss Ying spoke out again.

"I'm going to start with… Latara and Samuel." Two people stepped forward.

The first was a ten foot tall, blue dragon with purple eyes, black horns, spikes, and claws, silver streaks on her wings and back.

The second was a 3' 5" golden jackal with amber eyes, hair that was long in front but short in the back, black-tipped ears and tail, white t-shirt, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves with spiked knuckles, a black leather belt, and black biker boots.

"I choose Angel Silverwing and Billy," Mr. Yang said. A female, white hawk with blue eyes, long and feathery hair, black tipped wing and tail feathers, a light cream colored beak, a lavender blouse, dark purple pants, a lavender belt, and lavender and dark purple shoes stepped up. Next to her was a gray and white goat with yellow eyes, shaggy and white hair, long and curved horns, black hooved hands and feet, a white muzzle, and long, droopy, white-tipped ears. "Billy, you better not eat the obstacle course again like you did last year."

"Why are you always bringing that up?" the goal growled, enraged at the wolf's statement. "It wasn't my fault I was hungry."

"Latara, you will be going first," Miss Yin stated.

"Yes, ma'am," said the blue dragon.

"The same goes for you, Angel."

"Yes, sir," said the white hawk.

"Alright. Get ready, get set, go!" Miss Yin blew her whistle, and the two girls took off. The first obstacle the two had to go through was to run from large boulders while dodging fire pits until they reached a flight of stairs that stopped the boulders. They had to tread lightly as some of them were booby traps.

They then had to cross a rickety old bridge that was ten or so feet off of the ground while avoiding being hit by swinging logs that weighed about two tons. Next, Latara and Angel had to swim across a river while avoiding whirlpools and fast currents. The fifth obstacle was composed of a vine hanging over a lava pit. They had to swing over the pit by using the vine. For the last test, they needed to find their way out of a stone maze.

They ended up in one of the arenas. Basically, the arena changed scenes to provide challenges to the fighters. Angel's and Latara's fight would use the mountain field.

Miss Yin blew her whistle to start the fight. Angel threw electric spheres at Latara, but she dodged them and blew a fireball. The flame grazed Angel's left wing, so the hawk punched the dragon. However, it had no effect. Latara swung her tail and knocked Angelo down. She retaliated by throwing lightning bolts. Latara managed to dodge three of them, but the fourth hit her in the face.

The dragon decided to kick Angel and knock her back. Angel then started throwing lightning bolts and spheres. Some missed and some hit her. Finally, Latara punched Angel in the face and knocked her out. She picked up the unconscious hawk and flew down to the rest of the group. She placed her down on the bench gently and walked off.

Mr. Yang blew his whistle, so Billy and Samuel dashed through the same obstacle course. When they reached the arena, the field was a forest. Samuel started the fight off by punching Billy, but he dodged it and started charging, attempting to ram Samuel with his head.

Samuel's hand lit aflame as he swung and made contact with Billy's side. Billy tried to shoot several ice beams at the stubborn jackal. Remarkably, only two hit the fire user. Samuel launched a barrage of Chaos Spears, three of them hitting the goat. Billy's hand was suddenly surrounded by a tiny blizzard. He swung with lightning speed and punched Samuel in the face, knocking him out cold. Billy carried Samuel down and laid him beside Angel.

"Now I choose Zoe and Annita to go next," said Miss Yin. A gray wolf with brown eyes, long, wavy, white-tipped hair, white-tipped ears, a white muzzle, a build like Rouge's, a height of about four feet, a black shirt, black shorts, and black boots stepped up.

She was followed by a green cat with yellow-green eyes, medium-length white hair, a white muzzle, a build like Blaze's, a height of three feet and three inches, a white shirt, blue jeans, a black belt, and white and green shoes.

"I choose Toby and Chip," Mr. Yang said. A brown weasel with blue eyes, shaggy and white hair, a white patch of fur on his chest, a blue denim jacket, blue jeans, white gloves white metal spiked knuckles, a gray hat, and white shoes came forward.

Next was a light brown rabbit with dark brown blotches adorning his body, green eyes, spiky bangs, white-rimmed glasses, white fingerless gloves, and red and white shoes.

"Annita, I'd like you to go first."

"Oui, madam," the green cat replied in a heavy French accent.

"Toby, I choose you to go first."

"Yes, sir," said the brown weasel. The two went through the obstacle course with some minor difficulties. Toby nearly got knocked off of the bridge. When they reached the arena, the scene resembled that of a desert. Annita started the battle. She threw a triple punch that was successfully dodged by Toby. He then punched her in the face. Annita growled, wiping of the splotches of blood caused by the metal spikes.

Enraged, she fired beams of light, hitting him in the face with two of them. Toby fought back with a nasty lightning shock, but it was evaded. Annita then went into a frenzied state and wildly punched and kicked him like a madman. Toby blocked a few, but he couldn't stop them all.

Annita finally shot laser bombs at Toby. The first exploded, causing the others to experience a chain explosion. The resulting blast caused the weasel an immediate knockout. When he was brought back to the group, the teachers were quick to send him to intensive care. When they returned, they casually got the next two.

"Alright Zoe, go get 'em!" Miss Yin said.

"Sure, whatever," said the gray wolf.

"You're next, Chip," Mr. Yang snarled, feeling a little dumb for choosing a rabbit.

"Yes, sir…" Chip said, a little annoyed by his teacher's tone. They started out alright at first. Chip had some trouble crossing the bridge, but Zoe seemed to do okay. Their battlefield was a large island. The brown rabbit started out with a bicycle kick. Zoe then caused an earthquake to knock Chip onto his back and launched missiles of rock to sting him.

Chip fought back with a tornado that Zoe blocked by summoning a wall of solid rock. The wolf then turned the tornado around by throwing massive amounts of debris into the howling winds. The attack easily knocked him out. When they got down, Mr. Yang seemed ticked.

"That was pathetic," he muttered angrily. The next twenty-five fights were so brutal that over one fourth of the senior class was sent into intensive care. It was a tie between the teachers.

"I'm sorry, students, but we don't have time to start the rest of you," Miss Ying said. "So, we will continue tomorrow starting with the junior class. The bell rang to signify that third block was other.

"Geez… that was a long class…" Shadow stepped inside and pulled out his schedule. 'Spanish… Joy.' He turned left and started walking up the main stairway. Frost and Raptor zipped past him. As soon as Raptor got to the top of the stairs, he stopped. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Then he heard Raptor say,

"Aw! You're so cute!" The next thing that happened was so fast that Shadow didn't know what was going on. Raptor and a golden brown fox with big, blue eyes, spiky bangs, white gloves, and gray and white shoes came tumbling down the stairs. Frost ran over to them and grabbed hold of the little fox, trying to pull him off of the struggling dinosaur.

"Get him off! Get the rabid fox off!" Raptor shouted as he tried to throw the fox off.

"Get off of him, Mort!" Frost shouted. "I know you hate it when another person says you're adorable, but that's no way to behave! NOW LET GO!!" Finally, the amber fox let go and ran up the stairs. "Why did you say that, Raptor?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for cuteness!" Raptor answered. He then turned to Shadow. "Hey, Shadow, what class are you going to, anyways?"

"Spanish. Why?"

"Cool! You, Raptor, Bernadette, and I have Spanish together!

'Great… if this year keeps going this way, I'm going to lose my sanity.' The three reached Room 204, which was the second room on the left of the hallway. The teacher was standing outside. She was a black bat with dark brown eye, curled hair at medium length and styled in a bun, a body type like Rouge's, a gray blouse that buttoned up, black pants, and black high-heels.

"Hola. My name is Ms. Rhodes. Come in, please." The classroom wasn't totally your average. The desk was over in a corner instead of the center of the room, there was a large cabinet on each side of the room, and a small filing cabinet was beside the teacher's desk. There was a dry-erase board covering the left-hand side of the front wall.

Frost sat at the far end of the first column. Raptor sat in front of her. Bernadette skidded in and took a seat beside the blue white hedgehog.

Then, a winged hedgehog walked in. He had dark blue eyes with a ring of orange around the pupil, a tail like Shadow's, long midnight blue hair with some covering his left eye. The rest of his fur was a slightly lighter dark blue. His had highlighted spikes that went down. Each highlight was a different color. There was one red-orange, one yellow, one ocean blue, one dark green, one turquoise and one dark purple highlight. He also had back spikes that curved downward, a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and white trainers. He quietly walked to the first seat in the first row, his large wings slightly flapping behind him.

He was followed by two others. The first was a lavender, winged cat with bright emerald, snake-like eyes, long and maroon hair that fell to her waist, a dark magenta crop-top, handmade park purple jeans, and plum sneakers.

The other was a midnight black echidna with violet eyes, long and black hair that fell to her waist that covered her dreadlocks and most of her face, very pale skin that could be considered white, a black tube top, torn cargo ¾ length jeans, knee high black boots, shoulder length fish-net gloves, scars on her wrists, and sharp fangs.

The lavender cat sat beside the hedgehog while the echidna sat behind him. A couple seconds later, a black fox with red and blue swirled eyes, a white-tipped tail, a black leather jacket, and a chain mail belt stepped in. He sat in the back of the fourth row, pulling out a small thing from his belt that grew into a pencil.

'That guy can shrink and store things in that belt?' Shadow thought. 'Hm… Wonder if it stores weapons.' Three minutes later, Tails and Cosmo came in, obviously having a good conversation as they sat down in the seats in the front of the fourth row. They were followed by a Mighty and a male, grayish-brown armadillo with bright blue eyes, long ears, long black claws, dense and armored skin, and white and gray shoes. Mighty sat in the first seat of the second row while the other armadillo sat beside him.

"I'm going to take role now so please, when you say 'here', say it loud enough so that I can hear you," Ms. Rhodes stated. "Nickitta the Hedgehog."

"Please, call me Frost."

"Raptor the Velociraptor."

"HERE!!!" Raptor screamed.

"When I said loud I didn't mean that loud…" Ms. Rhodes said, slightly chuckling. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Bernadette Landors."

"Present."

"Skyfire Askew."

"Present," said the dark blue hedgehog.

"Cynder Adams."

"Here," said the lavender cat.

"Miranda Simmons."

"Here," said the black echidna.

"Colossus the Fox."

"Present," said the black fox.

"Miles Prower."

"It's Tails."

"Cosmo."

"Present," she said delicately.

"Mighty the Armadillo."

"Here."

"Slash the Armadillo."

"Here," said the grayish-brown echidna.

"I am going to now pass you all a syllables packet with explains all the rules and expectations," said Ms. Rhodes while she passed out papers. After explaining everything on the paper, she said, "Now, I want you to sign your name under 'student signature' and pass it up." They passed the packets to the front. "Now you all may talk quietly."

Skyfire, Cynder, and Miranda quietly stood up and moved where Shadow was.

"Hey," said Cynder. "Do you know what's for lunch?"

"No," Shadow replied.

"Aw, darn, I was hoping you knew."

-????????????-

"So, Barkai," said Nadera. "Have our spies found any useful information."

"Not yet, mistress. Javalina claimed that it was too dangerous. Talking about it would more than likely blow their cover."

"Hm… She is wise. Very well. Tell me when they have sent you a report."

"Yes, Nadera."

-High School-

"So, your name's Shadow. Mine's Cynder."

"Yeah. So, is lunch after this class?"

"Yup," Cynder and Skyfire replied at the same time.

"Good. This day is starting to get a little too crazy for me to handle."

"We know how you feel," the three others said.

"Oh, yeah," Cynder started. "Did you all know that there's another Spanish I teacher? His name's Mr. José Marosa."

"What block does he teach?" Shadow asked.

"He teaches first, third, sixth, and eighth block. So, what's your opinion of the school so far?" Before Shadow could answer, the bell rang. The students stood up and exited, heading for the cafeteria.

3.2: A Very Eventful Luncheon

Shadow went to the back of the line, where a sign showed that they were having tacos, salad, pizza, corn, cheesecake, and strawberries. Shadow chose everything but the pizza and corn. He was about to sit at an empty table, but Bernadette called him over.

"Hey, Shadow, wanna sit with us?" Shadow wordlessly sat beside them. Frost, Colaris, and David were also sitting at the table. Colaris still wore the enraged expression, but this time, Frost had a look that clearly said that she knew why.

"Hey, Shadow," Frost began, "is Knuckles always a mean jerk?"

"Well… not unless he's stressed, embarrassed, or jealous. What happened?"

"Knuckles was saying mean things about orphans."

"Well, maybe he's jealous that you guys probably knew your parents. He had to fend for himself. That's still not a reason to insult someone, but anyway… What did he say?"

"He said that our parents dropped us off because they were ashamed of having us and he also called Colaris an emo!" Frost's eyes were glossed over a bit. Shadow's brow twitched. That was really rude!*

"He said that!?" Bernadette asked, appalled. Her face became that of something incredibly fierce. "I'm going to kill him!!" She stood up, but Frost stopped her.

"No, Bernie. I don't need to see you get into a fight on the first official day of school." Her hand was the only thing that was raised. Her face was turned away.

"I don't care!! I am going to kill that son of a-" Frost grabbed her arm, looking her dead in the eye this time. Her face was composed, her eyes unreadable. The tears were hid away, total seriousness taking over in that instant.

"Bernadette. Please, don't." The tri-colored hedgehog sighed.

"Alright, I won't," Bernadette said as she sat down. However, she secretly used her telekinetic powers to cause a chair to hit the red echidna in the face.

"Bernadette!" Frost said in absolute surprise. "Why did you do that?!" Bernadette didn't answer, only a small yet wicked smile slowly appearing on her visage. Shadow was trying to keep from chuckling, not too successfully. He stood up and dumped his tray. He recomposed himself and was about to sit down when he saw Raptor going to the coffee maker.

"May I please have a cup of coffee, Miss Yin?" Raptor asked in what the teacher thought was the sweetest voice she heard.

"Sure you can," Miss Yin said. She was about to hand the cup to the dino when a red phoenix with ruby red eyes, long and spiky hair with gold tips, long and gold-tipped feathers, a leather jacket, black jeans, and boots shouted,

"No! Don't give him that coffee!" Sadly, it was too late. Raptor chugged the caffeinated beverage down in massive gulps. "Oh no! Oh no! We're all going to die! Barricade yourselves in your room! Run for your lives! I am out of here!" The phoenix panicked and flew out the window.

'What was that all about?' Shadow asked himself. The answer came soon enough. Raptor let out a loud scream and started running around the room, doing somersaults in midair. He spotted Shadow, ran up to him, and started to vigorously rub his head with his forearm. It was a wonder that he wasn't blasted into the wall. He then ran over to poor Kazo.

"Hey, Kazo, I have a question. I'm going to say it really fast. InoticedwhenRosietalkstoyou,youturnredsodoyoulikeher?"

"It's none of your business," Kazo replied, his face flushed of color.

"Whatever." Raptor zipped away. Miss Yin then said to the students,

"Please, students! I'm going to need your help to catch him!" Sonic, Mighty, Slash, Frost, Bernadette, Cynder, Tucker, Scott, Celeste, Miles, and Sean answered the request.

Celeste was a brown hedge-fox with hazel eyes, a bushy and smooth tail, hair that went down to the middle of her back, dark blue and skinny jeans, a magenta shirt, a black coat with an unzipped converse over it, and a pink Angel Chao floating beside her.

Miles was a red hedgehog with bright cyan eyes, four spikes on the back of his head pointing down, six quills on his back in groups of three, a long-sleeved shirt, baggy cargo jeans, white gloves, and shoes with a white front and cyan back.

Sean was a black echidna with soft and sad looking red eyes, a white and upside-down triangular mark on his chest, a silver t-shirt, gray silk pants, black sneakers, and white fingerless gloves.

The group started chasing after Raptor, but they were not successful. Raptor jumped on a table, pounded his chest like an ape, and jumped off.

"I believe I can fly!" Raptor sang. He landed on his feet, grabbed hold of an empty wheel cart, and did some skateboard moves. He jumped off of that and was about to dart outside, but a dart came flying toward him and hit him in the back. Raptor fell to the ground and was motionless for a few seconds. He stood up and ran back to the lunchroom.

"What happened?" Miles asked.

"I think Mr. Morgoth just shot Raptor with a tranquilizer dart," Bernadette replied. "So… what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Miles the Hedgehog. Yours?"

"Bernadette Landors."

"Oh! I'd better go now."

"Alright." The next bell rang, so the students left to get ready for the second half of the day.

***Sorry if I offended anyone by dissing Knuckles. He's just not my favorites character.**

**I know, it was really long. Anyway, sorry for the wait!**


	4. The Nightmare Continues

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy writing, plus we've had many recent power outages. Okay, here you go!**

4.1 Classes Continue

Shadow stepped out into the hall and was about to glance at his schedule when David came running up to him.

"Hey! If you want to, we're allowed to sit in the lounge room for another half an hour."

"Really? That's kinda cool, I suppose," said the inwardly surprised ebony hedgehog. The two walked to the familiar area to see Blaze, Benny, Riley, and Jared. Jared and Riley were standing up while the other two were sitting down in two of the chairs.

"I'm glad we're allowed to relax a little before going to class…" Blaze sighed with a delighted expression. Jared turned to Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow. I don't really care if it means anything to you, but I don't think Knuckles is going to survive in this school much longer." Shadow faced his white-furred twin.

"Why's that?" Shadow responded. 'Is it because Bernadette hit him in the face with a chair earlier?' he mentally asked himself.

"Well, for starters, he's still mistaking me for you. He also challenged Riley to an after-school fight because he wouldn't stop singing, and then there was the fact that a chair hit him in the face. Plus, he's putting orphans down, calling Colaris an emo, and he tried to punch one of my feline classmates named Monty. Luckily Luna stopped him."

"Luna?" Blaze asked.

"She's my friend," replied David. "What's that echidna's problem?"

"I have no idea. But I'm betting that he's going to be sorry after today."

"You mean that he's really going to fight?" asked a surprised Blaze. "I thought you were making it up."

"Everything I said was the truth. He wants to fight Riley in the gym after school." It was at that moment when Frost, Bernadette, and Colaris stepped in and sat on the sofa.

"Hey! It's it true that there's going to be a fight after school?" Frost asked them. Jared nodded.

"Yep. It's Knuckles vs. Riley."

"What?!" yelled the shocked blue and white hedgehog. "Knuckles was alright yesterday! Why's he being such a jerk today?"

"He probably has a headache," said a new voice. The group turned around in surprise and saw a pitch black wolf at the doorway. He had dark brown eyes, short and spiky hair, two tails, a jagged scar over his left eye, and a muscular build. He wore a metal chain that went around his chest and black and white shoes. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Wulfrie."

"Nice to meet you, Wulfrie," Frost said before introducing the others.

"The feeling is mutual," the wolf replied politely. "Anyway, I was saying that said echidna told me that his head is pounding and he feels sick to his stomach."

"That's no reason for his behavior," Blaze said after some thought.

"True," Wulfrie replied, "but I'm sometimes like that when I'm sick."

"Oh." Shadow walked out of the room. He was about to get a drink of water from a nearby fountain when he heard a voice above him yell,

"Banzai!" Something landed on his head and knocked him down.

"What the…"

"TAG! You're it!" the voice said. The figure jumped off of him and, lo and behold, it was the Annoying Wonder AKA Raptor.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Shadow snarled. Raptor smirked and ran off. Shadow stood up quickly and chased after the hyper Velociraptor. The two went through almost the whole school Raptor then went around the corner. When Shadow got there, he was gone. 'Where did he go?' The bell then rang, interrupting his thoughts. 'Looks like the break's over…' Shadow pulled out his schedule and examined it.

He apparently had Business Computer with Mr. Farlo. The black and red hedgehog walked up the stairs and went into the west wing. He found Room 220 and walked in to see a bright red harpy eagle. He had large, yellow eyes, evenly brushed and short hair, a white, buttoned up shirt, black dress pants, and shiny black shoes.

"Hello. Please, take a seat." Shadow took a seat near the back. Each desk had a computer and a large textbook on it. There was a printer on a large table to the left of the room. Cosmo, Rosie, Sunny, Jamie, Javalina, and Tucker walked in and sat in random seats. Cosmo, Rosie, and Sunny sat in the front while Jamie and Javalina sat on the right side. Tucker decided to sit behind Shadow.

About three minutes later, Topaz, Ray, and Trixie ran in and sat next to each other in the seats next to the printer table. Then, Kazo came in with another male hedgehog.

The hedgehog was similar to Shadow. He had six quills. The top three had red highlights, but the bottom three had white tips. His eyes shone an eerie red. He had a triangular tuft of white chest fur, but it was bordered by a red, v-shaped line of fur. There was a red mark that resembled a shuriken on his back. He wore white fingerless gloves and red and black boots.

Kazo sat on the left while the unusual hedgehog sat by himself. Two minutes later, Amy, Jet, Might, Slash, David, and Sipher came in and took some of the unfilled seats. Jet, apparently, had a messed up schedule and had no 1st, 3rd, or 4th Block. Then a female hedgefox stepped in.

She had midnight black fur, bright lavender eyes, fox-like ears with white tips, six thin and plain quills that were styled like Shadow's, four fox tails with white tips, and a build like Rouge's. She wore a lavender shirt with short sleeves and a v-neck, blue denim shorts, and lavender boots with white heels. They went to about two inches below her knees. She had the same problem Jet did. Once she sat down, Mr. Farlo spoke up.

"I'm sure you know the procedure so far, so you know what comes first: the rules. No gum, no swearing, no cheating on tests, no rude hand gestures, be prepared for class, no bullying, stay on task, no skipping class, and no fighting. Now, I'll start the attendance with Jamie Katarina."

"Here."

"Javalina Katarina."

"Present."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Here…" he droned, obviously bored.

"Rosalin the Bat."

"Here," replied Rosie.

'Huh… She sounds like Rouge,' Shadow thought.

"Sunny the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Ray the Dragon."

"Present."

"Topaz the Dragon."

"Here."

"Trixie the Fox."

"Here."

"Cosmo."

"Present," she said softly.

"Cee Cee the Hedgefox."

"Here," said the dark hedgefox.

"Kazo the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Xeros Carnovis."

"Present," stated the new black hedgehog.

"Tucker Mandaras."

"Right here."

"Jet the Hawk."

"Yo."

"David the Wolf."

"Here."

"Sipher."

"Hey."

"Amy Rose."

"Present."

"Mighty the Armadillo."

"Here."

"Slash the Armadillo."

"Here."

"Okay, that's that. You can talk to each other or go on the computers until the bell rings." With that, most of the students began to chat.

"Hey, Tiny Might," whispered Slash. "You still like that one hawk, uh, Angel Silverwing?"

"Don't call me that, Slash," Mighty hissed through clenched teeth. "For your info, no, cuz she's Mr. Morgoth's niece."

"Aw, come on, Tiny Might. You do so like her, just admit it!" Slash said teasingly.

"Slash, what did I just tell you?" Mighty replied angrily. "Don't call me that!"

"Quit being a party pooper," the other armadillo pouted.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell everyone _your_ nickname!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, I would!"

"Fine… I'll stop." Shadow only heard bits and pieces of their conversation, but he really didn't care. He was, however, wondering what their nicknames were, but he failed to ask since the bell rang. He quickly walked out and looked at his schedule.

'I have… Art I with Mrs. Lightwing… Room 217.' Surprisingly, it was right across the hall. When he walked in, he was greeted by a white dove with hazel eyes, short, neatly brushed, feather-like hair, a short and yellow beak, and wings that were covered in long, gold-tipped feathers. She was wearing a gray shirt, blue jeans, an apron tied around her waist, golden glasses perched on her head, and gray tennis shoes.

"Hello there. I'm Mrs. Lightwing. Go on and take a seat!" Shadow glanced around before hand. The room had three large tables with stools for seats. One table was parallel to a line of windows, and the other two were perpendicular to it on opposite ends. The teacher's desk was next to a storage closet and had a computer, artwork from pervious students, a pencil holder, a marker holder, and a tape dispenser. Cabinets were practically everywhere.

The 'ultimate life form' decided to sit on ones of the seats next to another storage area on the left side of the room. Riley, Jared, Vanessa, and Latara came in. Riley and Jared sat on the first two seats of the middle table while the girls sat across from them.

About twenty seconds later, Benny, Blaze, Rouge, Angel, Samuel, and Albert came in and sat in some of the unfilled middle seats. Sonic, Silver, Charmy, Creamy, Scott, Wulfrie, and Vector came in a few minutes later and filled up the rest of the seats.

"Alright, class. I will now tell you the rules. After that, I'll take attendance, then you may talk. Okay… Rule no. 1- No fighting, swearing, or bullying. Rule no. 2- No chewing bubble gum. Rule no. 3- Do not talk while I'm talking. Rule no. 4- Be prepared for class. Rule no. 5- No skipping class… and Rule no. 6- Stay on task at all times. Now, when I call you, please answer. Benny the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Riley the Porcupine."

"Here!" he squealed.

"Jared the Hedgehog."

"Present," the hedgehog replied.

"Vanessa Blitz."

"Here," she said.

"Latara the Dragon."

"Here."

"Blaze the Cat."

"Here."

"Rouge the Bat."

"Here."

"Angel Silverwing."

"Present."

"Samuel the Jackal."

"Here."

"Albert the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Charmy Bee."

"Here!" he squeaked.

"Cream the Rabbit."

"Present," the young rabbit replied politely, as usual.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Silver the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Scott Mandaras."

"Hey."

"Wulfrie the Wolf."

"Right here."

"Vector the Crocodile."

"Here." That wrapped up the list, so the others began talking.

"Hey, what do you have for next block?" Scott asked Shadow, Sonic, and Wulfrie.

"Science 9," replied Sonic and Shadow. Shadow, however, said it in a really uncaring tone. Wulfrie responded with NJROTC.

"I got French I next class. What about 8th?" Scott asked.

"German I," said Wulfrie. Sonic and Shadow both said Algebra I.

"Hey! I have Algebra I, too!" Scott told the two hedgehogs.

"That's cool!" Sonic replied. "Is it true that Knuckles and Riley are gonna fight after school?"

"Yep, it's all true," Wulfrie answered. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"I'd say Knuckles," the blue blur replied. "What about the rest of you?"

"I think Riley's going to kick Knuckles's a-"

"Now, Scott, I said no swearing," Mrs. Lightwing interrupted.

"Yes, Mrs. Lightwing. Sorry," Scott told her.

"That will be your first warning," the dove replied as she went to her desk. Shadow heard Scott mumble something along the lines of: crazy old bird.

"So, Shadow, what do you think?" Wulfrie asked him.

"Neither. You?"

"Same here." The bell rang at the end of Wulfrie's statement. Every student in the room stood up and walked out into the hall. Shadow quickly looked at his schedule.

"Hey, Faker! Who's your Science teacher? I got Mr. Skyline."

"Mr. Marco," Shadow jeered. Sonic smirked and ran off in a flash. Shadow found Room 212 in the middle hallway. Mr. Marco stood outside. He was a dark brown otter with amber eyes, a buzz cut, a height of four feet, a toned build, a long tails, and a white muzzle. He wore a white shirt with a neatly tied black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Hey. I'm Mr. Marco."

"Shadow," he replied before walking in. The room had six rows of eight desks, four lab areas, and five cabinets in the back. In the front was a long desk with a computer on it, a small lab table for the teacher, a chalkboard, and a few dry erase boards. Shadow sat in the first row in the second seat.

Tucker, Trixie, Xeris, and Cerulean came in. Tucker sat behind Shadow, Trixie sat in the first chair of the second row, Xeris sat in the back of the first column, and Cerulean sat behind Trixie. Benny, Jamie, and Javalina came in next.

Then, a few seconds later, a lavender bat walked in. She had bright blue eyes, long wavy hair with blue streaks, large white wings, and a build like Rouge's. She wore a blue v-neck dress, gold earrings in her large ears, gold wrist guards around her slender wrists, and black, high-heeled biker boots. She sat down behind Javalina.

A minute after that, Rouge, Knuckles, Slash, and Mighty stepped in. Slash and Might sat in the first two seats of the first row with Rouge and Knuckles right behind them. Sunny, Rosie, and Raptor ran inside. Sunny and Rosie sat behind the lavender bat while Raptor chose to sit behind Benny.

Mr. Marco then stepped into the room.

"Alright the rules are very simple. No cell phones or any electronics out during class, no chewing gum, stay on task, no swearing, bring a two inch three ring binder, be prepared, no bullying, and no swearing. Now time to do the attendance. I'll start with… Rosalin the Bat."

"Here."

"Marie the Bat."

"Here," replied the lavender bat.

"Rouge the Bat."

"Present."

"Jamie Katarina."

"Here."

"Javalina Katarina."

"Present," she said boredly.

"Slash the Armadillo."

"Here," he said as though he had better things to do.

"Mighty the Armadillo."

"Present."

"Sunny the Echidna."

"Here," she said sweetly.

"Raptor the Velociraptor."

"HERE!!"

"Knuckles the Echinda."

"Here."

"Tucker Mandaras."

"Here, dude."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Here…"

"Cerulean the Fox."

"Present."

"Trixie the Fox."

"Here."

"Xeris Carnovis."

"Here," he said in a spine-tingling voice. Heck, even Shadow felt it somewhat. Of course, if anyone asked, he'd deny it. Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't afraid of _anything_. After the teacher calmed down from his sudden and short sensation, he continued.

"Benny the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Spiky the Armadillo." There was no answer. "Spiky the Armadillo?" Then, the door burst open and two people ran in. The first was a blue armadillo with brown eyes, spike covered body armor, long and spiky hair, really long claws that touched the ground, and white shoes.

The other was a male hedgehog with a reverse color scheme of Shadow's, two long quills that came from his upper back, cleats, and white gloves. The quills on his back had three black-streaked spikes at the end.

"What are your names, kids?" Mr. Marco asked.

"Ya, I'm Spiky the Armadillo," said the blue one.

"And I'm Zigs the Hedgehog."

"You two are late," the teacher informed them.

"We were at the counselor's office getting our schedules fixed," Zigs replied.

"Alright, take a seat." So, Zigs and Spiky did what they were told, taking the first two seats in the fifth row. "Here. These are the rules for my classroom," he said, giving them a piece of paper each. "Since that's done, go ahead and talk."

"Hey, Shadow, who do you have next?" Rouge asked. Shadow 'hmphed' but answered.

"Algebra I. Mrs. Jaco. In… 219."

"Terrific!" Rouge said with a flirtatious look. "I do too, handsome." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh! I almost forgot. Shadow, you see Marie over there? She's my sis."

"I see," Shadow said with a nod. "But… why does she look like Rosalin?"

"Cuz' Rosie's my other sister, silly!" she giggled.

"Oh… I guess…"

"I also have a brother. Cameron. I tell ya, he's as hotheaded as Knuckles."

"Did you guys see the news this morning? The mysterious "Bandit" has robbed another bank!" Marie said. Rouge sighed.

"Yep…" she said dreamily. "He's my idol…"

"Does anyone know what the guy even _looks_ like?" Shadow asked, a little annoyed at how Rouge could seem in love with a guy she never met.

"No," Rouge said. "But I heard he's a porcupine or something like that." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Why's he so important?" Rouge gasped, offended almost.

"Because! He's now the most famous thief in Mobian history! He bested his predecessors in the art of thievery."

'Art? Since when was it an art?' Shadow asked himself. "Let me guess… you're sisters like to steal as much as you, huh, Rouge?"

"Nope," replied the flirty bat. The bell rang, signaling the end of seventh block. Shadow walked calmly to his next room while Rouge lingered by his side. Mrs. Jaco was standing outside. She was a brown sparrow with blue eyes, long hair tied back with a blue clip, a long and slender build, white tipped feathers on her wings and tail, and a pale yellow beak. She wore a white, buttoned up blouse with blue buttons, a blue denim skirt, and black high-heels.

She happily greeted then and they walked in quickly. The two walked in quickly and looked around as they sat down in the first two seats of the first row. There were five rows of four desks, two chalkboards in the front, the teacher's desk in the top right corner, a small table and two filing cabinets next to it, and a garbage can near the doorway.

On the desk was a huge clutter. There was a pencil holder, racks to put papers in, a pile of unused leaf paper, printer paper, a printer, a stapler, and a hole puncher. There was a computer on the small table.

Within a couple seconds, Scott, Sonic, Tucker, Rosie, Jet, Cosmo, Sean, Albert, Inferno, and Kazo followed up. Scott and Sonic filled up the rest of the first row. Tucker, Jet, Rosie, and Cosmo filled up the second row while Inferno, Sean, Albert, and Kazo took the third.

Amy, Topaz, Jade, and Vanessa came in two minutes later and sat in the fourth row. Tails and Jared did the same with the fifth row three seconds later. After one more minute, two more people came in.

The first was a black, blue, and gray furred wolf with violet eyes and sharp fangs. He carried two red and black blades.

The second was a blue dragon with bright yellow eyes; long black claws, horns, and spikes; somewhat large wings with yellow flaps; a yellow underside; a long and narrow snout; and three sharp spikes on the end of his tail. Both took the very last seats.

"Okay, students, since it seems everyone's here, I'll go and explain the rules. They're simple to remember," Mrs. Jaco said after she had entered and gently closed the door. "No. 1- no chewing gum, no. 2- no talking while I'm talking, no. 3- stay on task when I give you work, no. 4- pay attention, no. 5- you must take notes, no. 6- no bullying, no. 7- be prepared for class, and no. 8- no swearing. Now, since I got the rules out of the way, I'll start the attendance with Cosmo."

"Here," she said politely.

"Jet the Hawk."

"Here."

"Tucker Mandaras."

"Here."

"Scott Mandaras."

"Here."

"Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Here," he said, not too thrilled.

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Albert the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Sean the Echidna."

"Right here."

"Inferno the Dragon."

"Present."

"Kazo the Hedgehog."

"Here," he squeaked.

"Rosalin the Bat."

"Present."

"Rouge the Bat."

"Here."

"Topaz the Dragon."

"Here."

"Vanessa Blitz."

"Here."

"Jade the Fox."

"Right here."

"Pyro the Dragon."

"Over here," said the blue dragon.

"Kaen."

"Here," said the tri-colored wolf.

"Miles Prower."

"Please, call me Tails."

"Jared the Hedgehog."

"Here."

"Amy Rose."

"Here!" she said excitedly.

"Alright, that's that. Go ahead and talk," Mrs. Jaco finished.

"Are you going to the fight today?" Tails asked his big bro.

"Yeah I am!" exclaimed Sonic. "Do you think we should help Knuckles out?"

"He _is_ our friend," the two-tailed fox replied. "Hey Shadow, Jared, should we help Knuckles?"

"Why are you asking me?" Shadow asked. "It'll be interesting to see them beat the crap out of each other."

"Well, Jared, what do you think?" Tails asked again.

"No way am I going to help that jerk," he growled. "Not after what he's done to everyone else." The yellow fox sighed. Sonic placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tails. We'll help Knuckles," Sonic told him. "By giving him a Chaos Emerald."

'That's cheating,' Shadow thought. 'But… It might make the fight more interesting.'

4.2: Fight in the Gym

School finally ended, bringing forth chaos as every student went to the gym. It seemed everyone wanted to watch the fight that would occur there. Every student sat in the bleachers but the two fighters, who were already in the middle of the gym floor.

Knuckles was holding a Chaos Emerald that Sonic gave to him before the fight. Shadow sat in the first row so that he could see the fight a bit better. Tails and Sonic sat not too far from him. Tails held a scanner that could detect and pinpoint any emerald, and it was currently going off like a burglar alarm.

"Sonic, Knuckles isn't the only one with an emerald!" Tails said in shock. "Riley has one in his quills!" Ray, who was sitting beside him, was the ref. He then stood up.

"Let the fight begin!" Riley started by firing electric blasts which the echidna dodged easily. Knuckled tried punching Riley in the face, but he ducked in time and gave him a sharp uppercut to the stomach. Knuckles was unfazed and kneed Riley in the face, knocking him back a couple feet.

Riley smirked and then used Chaos Control, freezing Knuckles. He used the advantage to fire several Chaos Spears. After the effect wore off, Knuckles charged at Riley but missed. Riley had moved like a bull fighter. The porcupine then shot powerful electric disks. Knuckles dodged three of them but the fourth got his arm.

Growling, the red echidna rushed forward and quickly punched Riley in the face. Riley whipped specks of blood from his face. He then touched the two puncture wounds left by the spikes on his opponent's fists. He looked at the blood and then at Knuckles, his eyes narrowing angrily.

Knuckles charged at Riley despite the warning sign and got hit in the face by Riley's tail. Four quills got stuck in Knuckles's face. The two then started trading punches and kicks. Riley then got drop-kicked in the face. He fell onto the ground. Knuckles smirked but watched as he slowly stood up.

Riley lifted his head scarily slowly and his eyes became cold. He then did something no one thought possible; he shot twelve random quills at Knuckles. Most of them made a hit. However, what happened next was not expected. Knuckles started screaming in pain. He was being electrified by the quills! The echidna fell backward and unconscious, electricity still surging from the quills.

"Whoa," Sonic said. "That wasn't expected at all. I thought Knuckles was gonna win." Tails, Sonic, and Rouge checked to see if he would be alright. Tails tugged at one of the quills once they were without a charge. It wouldn't budge!

"Sonic! These quills won't come out!" he panicked.

"What?! They're just quills! How's that even possible!?" Tails noticed one of the quills that didn't hit their friend and examined it closely.

"Sonic, look!" he said bringing it to him. "These quills are covered with jagged barbs. They'll have to be surgically removed." Sonic grimaced, not liking the sound of that.

"Ouch!" Shadow walked over to them.

"He'll probably have scars after this," said the black and red hedgehog.

"No," Riley said as he approached them. "They didn't go that deep." Tails looked up and noticed that there was partially dried blood on his face.

"We better get him into the infirmary," he said. Sonic, Rouge, and Tails carried Knuckles out of the gym. Shadow looked at Riley, who already wiped off the blood with a wet towel.

"You aren't a bad fighter, Riley. What were those electric attacks you used?" Riley grinned, going back to his regular personality.

"Electro Blast, Electro Disk, and Electric Quill Shot!" Shadow smirked.

"You can also use Chaos Control and Chaos Spear?"

"Yeah, Most of my family members can do those moves."

"Hey Riley, Shadow, you guys wanna hear a song?" asked someone that was behind the,. They turned around quickly to see that it was Raptor.

"No," Shadow growled.

"Too bad, Vegeta!" Raptor said with a smirk. Before Shadow could ask about the nickname, he already started.

"_V-V-Vegeta Geta G-G-G-Geta. V-Vegeta geta Ghost Nappa! Yeah!_

_When there's something strange… in the neighborhood… guess who it is… Ghost Nappa!_

_When there's something weird… and it don't look good… guess who it is… Ghost Nappa! Yeah._

_Vegeta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta_

_Don't you love this song?_

_Geta geta GETA GETA GETA GETA GETA_

_WHOOOO!"_

Raptor had sung the song too quickly to be interrupted. Shadow angrily left the gym and went straight to the lounge room. He grumpily sat down in one of the chairs. Frost, Colaris, and Bernadette stepped in soon after.

"What's with your, sour face?" Frost asked.

"Raptor's annoying me with some stupid song!" he snarled.

"Let me guess," Bernadette said. "It relates to the DBZ Abridged series." Shadow looked at her with a 'wtf' face.

"What's that supposed to mean? All I know is that it went 'Ghost Nappa' or something like that." Bernadette nodded.

"Yep. As I thought. That song is one of the ones in the DBZ Abridged series. You got the name already." Shadow grumbled something and stood up to go back to his dorm. He opened the door and saw that Jared was already there.

"Some fight today, huh? Glad that Riley won and not that grouch," the white hedgehog told his opposite.

"Sounds like he has do get the quills surgically removed," Shadow said, sitting on the bed.

"So? He's gotta learn from his mistakes. Being sick is no reason to insult people."

"I have to agree with you there," he said as he grabbed a book.

-Another Dorm Room-

"Alright, Jamie. Now I can tell you," Javalina spoke to her sister. "It seems that Mistress Nadera wants us to watch all of the students. The main targets of interest are these ones: Sonic, Riley, Shadow, Jared, Frost, Bernadette, and Kazo."

"Oh," replied the blue fox. Suddenly, the yellow vixen heard her phone ring. Jamie picked it up and looked at the ID. "It's Barkai."

"Hand me the phone," Javalina said. Jamie quickly gave her the phone.

"Why's he calling?" she asked her yellow sister.

"Hold on. Hello?"

(Do you have any reports?)

"Yes. Riley is more powerful that we expect. He beat Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald, in a recent fight."

(That is good news indeed. Nadera will be happy to hear of this great feat. Good-bye.)

"Bye." Javalina hung up the phone.

"Well?" Jamie asked. Javalina smirked.

"It seems he's proud of our report."

-Shadow's Dorm-

Shadow was in Chapter 12 of his book and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Now he was really prepared to deal with the next day.

Now I know what you may be thinking. The results on the poll that you faithful readers voted on said that 50% of you said Knuckles should when while it was 25% for both Riley and neither of them.

Well, that was only an opinion vote. Please don't be mad!


End file.
